Maison de Passe
by musefatale
Summary: Snape/OMC. Written in 2006.


Maison de Passe

Severus stood with his back against the steel wall of the elevator as it climbed the four floors from the lobby to his destination. With a soft ding, the elevator finally reached the fourth floor and the doors opened; he swiftly exited. As he walked down the long hallway, He straightened the sleeves and collar on his white button-down poplin shirt. He brushed a piece of invisible lint from his black trousers and straightened his black hair. By the time he reached Room 407, he was sure of his physical appearance. After all, a man did not enter a place like this looking like he had just walked in off the street; he had to look as professional as any businessperson did.

He knocked softly on the thick wooden door and waited.

"Entrer."

He groped for the small gold knob and turned. Easily the door swung open and allowed him access into the lavishly decorated room. Despite the slight shock that hit him, he was expecting decoration like this to crowd the room: dark mahogany woods and deep, rich red silks and embroidered fabrics marked this room as distinctly different from all the rest in the hotel. The four-post bed stood out most, it's posts disappearing into the ceiling and its heavy red fabrics with their gold embroidery created a regal attraction to the naked boy laying in the center of the bed, red silk sheets pooled strategically around his waist.

The boy's soft brown hair glistened gold in the light of the candles, the only light given at all to the world, and his piercing blue eyes reminded him so much of another youth who had led this lifestyle for a generous number of years. Severus felt a certain southern part of his anatomy twitch as he approached the bed.

"What may I do for you, monsieur?" The boy asked, his voice just high enough to make him sound younger, but not so much as to make him effeminate, but the boy did not look at him, and didn't notice him physically just yet.

"Mon petit Prince, you have been in this profession long enough to know how to handle a man of my tastes."

The boy looked up at him, quickly and wide-eyed.

"Cousin," He said softly, his shock wearing off and a smile forming on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to procure what I have heard are the best services in Paris." He said with a smirk.

The boy laughed as he sat up on the bed and crossed his legs, the silk sheets falling to reveal a trail of coarse brown hair leading to his nether-regions.

"So you have not come to bring me home, then?" He asked.

"Non."

"Bon, I rather doubt I would have come anyway." He replied a bit cheekishly. "Now come, cousin. Let us see if you are truly as good as the rumors say you are."

Severus smirked and crossed the room to the bed, sitting down on the edge with his back to the boy. His fingers rose to his shirt and he began to quickly unbutton the row of tiny white buttons. The movement on the bed behind him did not stir him from his musings one bit, nor did the tiny hand that slipped around his chest or the feminine chin that rested on his shoulder. The boy's hands moved down to help his procurer undress. Severus simply batted his hands away unflinchingly and continued. He swiftly stood up and turned around, catching the boy by surprise. He dropped his shirt to the floor and allowed his eyes to scan down the smooth torso and to the regions of the boy's body hidden from him.

"Je pouvoir?" The boy said softly, reaching out and beginning to unclasp Severus' belt.

"Oui, vous pouvez." He replied, a bit of a growl unintentionally escaping from his chest.

The boy slipped the belt from Severus' trousers and carefully began unbuttoning the fly and pushing them, along with his black boxer shorts down to the floor with his discarded shirt. He looked innocently up at Severus.

"They were right about one thing." He said with a sheepish grin before taking Severus' prick fully into his mouth.

Severus let his head lull back and his eyes close softly as he felt the warm mouth around him. He allowed himself to be engulfed by the feelings itching through his skin as his hands tangled in the boy's soft hair and urged him on. He allowed himself to come much sooner than he would have normally and watched with amusement as the boy swallowed what he had just given him. Severus pulled him up to his knees and kissed him hard, tasting himself on the boy's tongue. Maybe it was a bit vain to want to savor himself along with the faultlessness on his knees in front of him.

The savage kiss finally broke and the boy smirked up at Severus.

"You made me hard, cousin." He said softly, leaning back on the bed to show Severus his erection.

"So I did..." Severus laughed.

"Will you fuck me like you kissed me?" He asked nonchalantly, except for the twinge of curiousness in his voice, stretching languidly on the bed beneath him.

"Bien sûr, mon petit Prince." Severus replied, crawling up on the bed until he hovered slightly over the boy.

He kissed him hard again, slipping one arm under his back to lift him up. Quickly, Severus pushed his own newly-erect cock into the boy who whimpered softly, though not breaking contact with Severus' mouth. Severus was the one to break, kissing down the boy's neck to his collarbone and grasping his cock with his hand, pumping his fist in time with his thrusts.

The boy writhed, his head tossed back and his eyes closed tight. A tiny salty tear still managed to escape his eyes and as Severus leaned down to kiss it away, his movements stopped for just a moment. The boy beneath him would obviously have none of that. His eyes flew open and he wrapped his arms around Severus, trying to recreate the rhythm with his own thrusts. Severus could not help but laugh as he leaned back and gave the boy what he wanted.

When the small body beneath him started to squirm in a way in which he knew that orgasm was imminent, Severus harshly grabbed the base of the boy's cock to prevent him from coming before it was time. The boy moaned and struggled to create friction between Severus' hand and his own prick, but the attempt was futile. Severus came hard and pulled out of the boy, sitting down on the corner of the bed, his cock still weeping semen onto the red silk sheets. The boy rolled over onto his side, trying to relieve his throbbing erection out of Severus' view.

"Non." Severus said softly, leaning over the boy and pushing him onto his back. "I want to watch you do it."

The boy smirked and soon followed his procurer's actions and came softly onto his own stomach. He made movement to wipe his cum off his stomach, but once more Severus moved to halt his actions.

"Non." He said again.

"Non, non, non... Is that all you ever say, cousin?"

Severus smirked. "Oui."

He leaned over the boy and licked the milky white liquid from his bare stomach; salty and bitter, so much like a French diet. Severus kissed gently up the boy's torso and chest to his shoulder and up his neck. He placed his hand on the boy's throat to turn his head to the side and nip the boy's earlobe, but when he sat up, he did not remove his hand. Instead, he squeezed tighter, shutting off the boy's air supply. He watched him struggle for a moment before he passed out. Severus then released him grip.

He moved swiftly to his discarded trousers and removed his wand and a small, shrunken Pensive, which he carefully filled with the boy's memories. Taking one thin silver strand from his temple at a time and placing it in the bowl. When he was finished, he replaced the stolen memories with new ones, a new life and a new identity. He quickly stood from the bed and pulled on his clothes, and left the room just as silently as he had entered.


End file.
